1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trigger assembly for a firearm.
2. Related Art
The AR-15 is a popular rifle and includes a safety selector that engages a trigger to resist the trigger from being pulled when the selector is set on safe. The trigger, in turn, has an edge that engages an edge of a hammer. Pulling the trigger pivots the edge of the trigger out of engagement with the edge of the hammer, allowing a spring to pivot the hammer into contact with a firing pin. The engaging edges of the trigger and the hammer may inadvertently disengage upon impact, such as a rifle drop, allowing the rifle to misfire.